Little Byakuya
by Demon Blade Crimson Sakura
Summary: There is a Captain's meeting being held to celebrate Yoruichi becoming a Captain again. It's early in the morning and only Yamamoto, Yoruichi, and Byakuya have arrived. Yamamoto has once again fallen asleep while waiting and Yoruichi has an idea of how she and Byakuya could pass the time until the other captain's arrived.


**~A/N:~ Okay, so I really wanted to spend my time focusing on a solid story to publish on the website, but, I like writing lemons and so anytime I sit down and try to write, it ends up becoming a lemon. This lovely story is the result of a horny teenage girl's boredom. Enjoy.**

**~P.S:~ I initially planned for this to be a threesome with Sui-Feng, but I just wasn't in the mood to write any Yuri today for some reason. The next one I write will probably be Yuri, since I don't want to get rusty. ;D**

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki walked slowly up to the gates of the first division. It was early in the morning and the rising sun caressed his pale skin. The Captain Commander had sent out a message ordering all Captains to assemble for a Captain's meeting effective immediately. The meeting was being held to honor the newly reinstated Captain, Yoruichi Shihoin. Byakuya was in no rush at all to make it to the meeting. He hated that woman with every fiber of his being. But, he decided that the quicker he got it over with, the quicker he could get away from her. Upon entering the large room the Captain's held all of their meetings in, he saw the Captain Commander in his usual position at the head of the room and to his right was Yoruichi Shihoin. She was waving and her mocking smile was plastered on her tanned face. "It's been a while, little Byakuya." There was that condescending nature of hers, Byakuya thought. He had become a Captain and the most powerful head of the Kuchiki clan to ever live and that foul woman still had the audacity to call him "little Byakuya!"

"You may call me Captain Kuchiki. Nothing else." Byakuya said as he walked to his normal spot, which was unfortunately opposite that of Yoruichi's position.

"Don't be so uptight. I figure we have about 30 minutes before anyone else shows up. You don't want to spend the entire time arguing do you little Byakuya?" Yoruichi said. Byakuya made no reply. She was right to think that he didn't want to have thirty minutes of arguing, because he didn't want any conversation at all. He wanted thirty minutes of peace and quiet. Awkward silence was much better than hearing Yoruichi's insufferable voice for half an hour.

"Ignoring me little Byakuya?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that woman."

"Really? I must not have heard you." Yoruichi grinned. "Do you remember how you got that nickname, little Byakuya?" For a brief second, what seemed to be a blush flushed across Byakuya's normally emotionless face, although it disappeared as quickly as it came. "I don't remember." Byakuya lied. He remembered very well how he received the awful nickname, but he had no desire to talk about it.

"Come on. Think about it real hard." Yoruichi pursued. Byakuya chose to ignore her once more in hopes of ending the conversation, but it was to no avail. Yoruichi obviously had no intention of letting the conversation die, and him not replying only seemed to egg her on more. "Does _this_ ring any bells?" Yoruichi asked as she stuck out her pinky finger.

"I have no idea what you're talk—"

"I'm talking about your small penis." Yoruichi blurted out shamelessly. Byakuya's eyes quickly flashed over to the Captain Commander. This did not go unnoticed by Yoruichi. "Don't worry about him. He always falls asleep while waiting for everyone to assemble."

It was true. The Captain Commander somehow always found a way to fall asleep while standing. And now that Byakuya thought about it, he hadn't heard Yamamoto say anything. That was somewhat relieving. He didn't want anyone, especially the Captain Commander, listening to what Yoruichi was saying.

"Stop spouting out nonsense woman."

"Nonsense? Are you saying you don't have a small penis?"

"I'm saying—"

"If I remember correctly, it was only five inches."

"I don'—"

"Five measly inches is hardly enough to satisfy any woman."

"Wait just a minute—"

"I guess little Byakuya will always be little—"

"I do not have a small penis!" Byakuya yelled suddenly. He then glanced over to make sure he had not woken Yamamoto up. Yoruichi's grin was now spread from ear to ear. Byakuya couldn't believe that he had fallen prey to her teasing.

"Calm down little Byakuya."

"Stop calling me that. I am not little, woman."

"Really? Then prove it."

"What? Do you expect me to just whip it out in here?" Byakuya asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I do." Yoruichi said. And, despite her smile, he could tell from the look on her face that she wasn't kidding.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Why not? The Captain Commander is sleep and the others won't be here for quite some time."

"No." Byakuya replied simply.

"O well, then I guess you will always be," Yoruichi paused and let the last words practically roll off of her tongue, "_little_ Byakuya."

Byakuya had enough. If it were anyone else, he would ignore the comments, but Yoruichi really had seen his manhood before. He used to have sex the woman often, and he had even lost his virginity to her. She had ridiculed him ever since he was a child and today he was going to put an end to it. He could not take any more assaults on his pride. It was completely inappropriate, but what did it matter? The Captain Commander was indeed sleep and he didn't feel any notable Reiatsu anywhere close so he knew the other captains were still miles away and it would only take a second.

After taking one last cautious look at Yamamoto, Byakuya pulled his length out from underneath his clothing. He was by no means "little". It wasn't even fully erect yet and it was already around 9 inches long Yoruichi guessed. And better than that, it was thick- _very_ thick. Byakuya relished in the shocked look on his former mentor's face. "Happy now?" He said as he began to pull his dick back in his uniform.

However, his efforts were hindered. He couldn't withdraw his member because Yoruichi had her hand wrapped around it. Within less than a mili second, she had closed the distance between them. "What are you doing?"

"You've grown quite a bit Byakuya. Me and you haven't played in a while have we?" Yoruichi said with a wry smile on her face.

"I don't play with whores like you anymore. Release me." Byakuya commanded.

"You and your friend down there are telling me two different stories." Yoruichi teased. She was right. Byakuya was throbbing under the pressure of her grip.

"Don't you miss my touch, Byakuya?" Yoruichi asked as she leaned in closer to her former pupil. She was so close to his face that Byakuya could feel heat radiating off of her body. Byakuya didn't know what it was about her. She was cocky, rude, and annoying, but she was also irresistible. He hated her and he knew he hated her, but she had a spell on him. And he didn't have the strength to break it yet.

Byakuya nodded his head in consent. Yoruichi smiled and brought her lips up to meet those of her former pupil. He ran his tongue over her lips, savoring the taste that he had been deprived of for so long. And without warning, his tongue forced its way into her mouth. Yoruichi met it with her own tongue and the two wrestled inside of her. All the while, Yoruichi continued holding on to Byakuya's length which was now fully erect. She felt what she thought to be a little over 10 inches in her palm and she was pleased. She began to slowly move her hand back and forth on it. Yoruichi enjoyed hearing the small muffled moans that escaped her pupil's lips with each stroke.

"Why are you muffling your moans Byakuya? You don't want the Captain Commander to hear us?" Yoruichi asked. Byakuya didn't like the mischievous look on her face. She was thinking of something and Byakuya didn't know what. He received his answer quicker than he would have liked to. Yoruichi tightened her grip on him and began to stroke him more vigorously than she was before.

"W-what are you doing?" Byakuya asked trying to ignore the pleasure spreading throughout his entire body.

Yoruichi chuckled at the naivety of her former student. "Isn't it obvious? I want you to scream my name." Was she always this reckless? If he rose his voice too much it would wake Yamamoto.

"That'll wake up the Captain Commander."

"Who cares?"

"Classless woman. Have you no shame?" Byakuya asked as he tried to free himself, but it was to no avail. Yoruichi was stronger than him, much stronger, and his struggling was just causing him to feel more pleasure.

"I'm going to get what I want Byakuya." Yoruichi said as she dropped to her knees. Just seeing her in the position made Byakuya's length throb in anticipation. She circled her tongue around his tip and traced paths with it all over his dick. Byakuya felt weak at the knees but was still remained silent besides the occasional moan. Yoruichi wasn't satisfied. She took the entirety of him in her mouth and slowly moved her head back and forth. It was sensational. Byakuya threw his head back in reverence of the pleasure. Yoruichi was far from finished though. She moved her head forward until a good portion of him was down her throat and she began to gargle. The vibrations were too much for Byakuya to handle. Yoruichi felt a warm liquid slither down her throat and she swallowed the sticky substance without second thought.

Byakuya's member was still erect much to Yoruichi's delight. Her fun had not yet ended. Byakuya cursed his desire for Yoruichi. He craved every inch of her body and even if he himself didn't want to admit it, his dick told no lies. Yoruichi pulled it out of her mouth and licked her lips. Byakuya relished in the sight. Why did everything she do have to be so attractive?

Yoruichi then pulled back the cloth of her Shinigami garb and her breasts bounced out. Yoruichi grabbed one in each of her hands and pressed them against his throbbing member. "Do it." She commanded. And like a whipped puppy, Byakuya obliged. He ran his cock up and down on her breasts while Yoruichi pressed them tighter and tighter. Everytime his length was anywhere near her mouth, she would lick it. The mixture of her saliva and his juices were making Yoruichi's breasts wet. Byakuya's member began to slide through more quickly. This nearly drove him to madness. Being able to touch her in this way was like heaven to him. It was like he was in a dream and he felt like it would never end.

"Do you feel like screaming my name yet?" Yoruichi asked. This brought Byakuya back from his pleasure induced haven. He had completely forgotten that anyone else but him and Yoruichi were in the room. A couple of more strokes and he might have moaned or groaned loud enough to wake Yamamoto.

"I'm not saying a word." Byakuya said determined to make use of the only freedom he had. Yoruichi may be able to use his body in any way she pleased, but he had control over what he said. He would never give that last bit of freedom to her.

"Guess I'll have to step things up a bit then." Byakuya knew what was coming next. There was only one thing he could think of that could "step things up" further. Penetration. He had already had the pleasure of having her hands, breasts, mouth, and throat caress his member. "_That's the only thing left_." Byakuya thought to himself. And, as if she had read his mind, Yoruichi turned around and removed all of her clothing.

"Put it in me." Yoruichi commanded. And, like the good pet he was, he obeyed. He squeezed his member between her thighs and ran it against the outside of her pussy.

"No, not there. Not yet." Yoruichi said. Byakuya realized immediately what she meant. He pulled away from her slot and positioned his dick outside of her ass. This time he received no objections from Yoruichi so he knew he was in the right place. He drove into her and he could feel her insides closing in on him. It was a tight fit and Byakuya savored every stroke. Yoruichi grabbed his hands and led them to her exposed breasts. Byakuya took the hint and grasped hold of her. He squeezed down hard on her breasts and Yoruichi let out an audible moan. Her nipples hardened under his touch. Byakuya and Yoruichi moved their hips in perfect synchronization. Byakuya was gentle but firm. With every stroke, his pelvic area smacked up against Yoruichi's thick ass. Byakuya worried that the sound of the skin to skin contact would wake the Captain Commander but he showed no signs of stirring. With one final stroke, Byakuya released another load of his warm and thick juices into Yoruichi. He wanted to scream out, but he refused. He would never let her control him completely- never.

"Still holding out huh? Good, because we're still not done." Yoruichi said. She didn't wait to command Byakuya this time. With the same speed she used to grasp hold of his cock earlier, she knocked him on the floor.

"What're you—"

"Shhhhh. No more talking." Yoruichi said. She then lifted herself onto him and slid down on his cock. Byakuya couldn't describe the pleasure he was feeling. The walls of her pussy were caressing him. It was warm, it was wet, and it was tight. She lifted herself up and then she came down seconds later causing every nerve in his body to scream out for more.

"What's my name?" Yoruichi asked.

"I won't say it." Byakuya managed to get out.

"Say it!" She commanded.

"No!"

Yoruichi wasn't easily deterred. She began to ride him more vigorously, moving up and down on him faster and faster. Byakuya unconsciously began to move his hips to meet the rising and falling of her body. Yoruichi was nearing her limit. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Say it. Say my name!" Yoruichi commanded as she reached her climax. Her juices, warm and sweet, began to flow down Byakuya's length like a stream. Byakuya couldn't hold off anymore. He soon arrived at his climax.

"Y-Yoruichi!" Byakuya yelled as he shot his final load into his former mentor.

As Yoruichi rolled beside Byakuya she beamed from ear to ear. Byakuya was ashamed of himself. In a moment of passion he had given himself completely to Yoruichi. Both his mind and body were now slave to that woman.

"I told you I'd get my way, little- I mean "big" Byakuya. Lucky for you, the Captain Commander didn't wake up." Yoruichi said.

The Captain Commander! Byakuya had completely forgotten about him. He took a cautious look up and much to his surprise, he was still asleep! He had not moved an inch since they had gotten in there. Their conversation, their filthy encounter, and best of all, Byakuya's scream of pleasure all went unheard! Byakuya couldn't believe it. He had satisfied his lust with Yoruichi without any consequences. Though now, he had to try to regain some of his dignity.

"I expect never to hear that nickname again." Byakuya said as he picked himself up off of the floor and redressed himself.

"Fine, fine. You won't." Yoruichi said as she did likewise.

"We need to clean up this mess before the others arrive. We only have around 5 minutes."

"Kido is an immensely useful tool if used right Byakuya."

Like clockwork, five minutes passed and Captains poured in one by one. After about 25 minutes, all of the Captains had assembled and Ukitake woke Yamamoto. The Captain Commander told everyone of Yoruichi's reinstatement as a Captain and everyone gave their congratulations to her.

"Is this ceremony over yet Captain Commander? If, so, I would like to go." Byakuya asked, anxious to leave.

"You can do whatever you want little Byakuya." Yamamato said with a faint grin on his face.

* * *

**~Closing Notes:~ Soooo it turns out our dear Captain Commander was awake the entire time. Poor Byakuya. Anyhow, how'd you guys like it? Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
